trovefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Plantilla:Habilidad/doc
Acerca Crea un infobox para describir una habilidad. Compuesto de una cabecera, 3 columnas de información, y una sección de detalles colapsable. Nota: Todas las partes excepto la imagen, escalan con el tamaño de la fuente. Parámetros * Requerido * Sensible a Mayúsculas 'nombre*' Nombre de la habilidad. Dejar en blanco si la habilidad es un ataque básico. 'arma*' Tipo de arma usada. Usar solo cuando la habilidad sea un ataque básico. 'clase*' The name of the class the ability belongs to. Only use on Class Gems. 'type' Only accepts the value . Only use if the ability is the class passive ability. 'cooldown' Time in seconds before the ability can be used again. Leave blank if the ability has no cooldown. Number only. 'energy' Amount of energy required to use the ability. Leave blank if the ability has no energy cost. Number only. 'top1 - top5' Header text used to describe the ability as a whole. Format: Top4 Characteristic}} 'topv1 - topv5*' Value of corresponding top variable. Format: Topv4 Value}} 'image, image2, and image3*' Name of the image to use without the .png extention. Image corresponds with row 1 and Image2 with row 2 and so on. Must use png imge. 'info*, info2, and info3' Text description of one section of the ability. Info affects row 1, info2 affects row 2 and so on. Will automatically expand in width if an image and/or sidebar isn't present on that row. 'side1.1 - side3.4' Bar which contains numerical information specific to the row it's on. The number before the decimal is the row number while the number after is the order within the row. Format: side2.3 Characteristic}} 'sidev1.1 - sidev3.4*' Value of corresponding side variable. Format: sidev2.3 Value}} 'detail1 - detail10*' Details of the ability which are not important enough to be in the main box. Appears as a bulleted list under the main box. The numbers respresent the order of the details. Format: detail5 VideoName}} 'video*' Places a 270px long video in the top-right side of the details section. Use the name of the video Empty Template name = weapon = class = type = cooldown = energy = top1 = topv1 = top2 = topv2 = top3 = topv3 = top4 = topv4 = top5 = topv5 = image = info = side1.1 = sidev1.1 = side1.2 = sidev1.2 = side1.3 = sidev1.3 = side1.4 = sidev1.4 = image2 = info2 = side2.1 = sidev2.1 = side2.2 = sidev2.2 = side2.3 = sidev2.3 = side2.4 = sidev2.4 = image3 = info3 = side3.1 = sidev3.1 = side3.2 = sidev3.2 = side3.3 = sidev3.3 = side3.4 = sidev3.4 = detail1 = detail2 = detail3 = detail4 = detail5 = detail6 = detail7 = detail8 = detail9 = detail10 = }} }} Samples name = Grappling Spear image = Grappling Spear Throw cooldown = 1.5 energy = 20 info = Throw: Throw a spear that attaches to surfaces and creates a mini-explosion when it passes through an enemy or lands. side1.1 = range sidev1.1 = ?? image2 = Grappling Spear Grapple info2 = Grapple: Pulls the Lunar Lancer to the spear's location. Useable when a spear lands within range. side2.1 = range sidev2.1 = 30 blocks side2.2 = Duration sidev2.2 = 6s image3 = Grappling Spear Teleport info3 = Teleport: Teleports the Lunar Lancer to the spear's location, creating a small explosion after the teleport. detail1 = The spear travels in an arc. detail2 = While grappling, the Lunar Lancer will stop if there's an enemy in the way and deal an AoE explosion. }} }} weapon = Melee top1 = attack rate topv1 = 1.25 x Attack Speed/sec info = Swing your sword at your foes. side1.1 = damage sidev1.1 = 300% PD side1.2 = range sidev1.2 = 4 Blocks image2 = Styles_Bow info2 = Shoot arrows at your foes. side2.1 = damage sidev2.1 = 200% PD side2.2 = range sidev2.2 = 24 Blocks info3 = Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Proin ut orci in ligula vulputate euismod detail1 = You move at 60% normal speed while Basic Attacking. }} }} class = Gunslinger name = Overcharged image = Overcharged cooldown = 40 energy = 50 top1 = duration topv1 = 10s info = Run and Gun no longer increases your attack speed, but all shots fired are fully charged Charge Shots. |video = Trove Mantle of Power Expansion Trailer }} }}